As data transfer rates steadily increase, more exotic and expensive methodologies are introduced into modules and printed circuit boards. One such technique includes adding pre-emphasis stages to the drivers of modules to improve channel performance. Another technique includes utilizing differential signals for improving signal integrity. However, pre-emphasis circuits add complexity and power requirements to the modules, and differential signals may require twice the routing space required by single-ended signals. Thus, both techniques may increase system performance, but they may also increase the cost of the system as well. It would be desirable to boost system performance while lowering overall cost.